


Never expect a sane response from an insane system

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>« Silenzio. » ordina perentorio Mycroft, adesso. Le sue
mani si spostano verso il centro del petto, e inizia a slacciare i bottoni
della camicia da dentro – qualcosa che Sherlock non ha mai imparato a fare, qualcosa
in cui Mycroft è <i>dannatamente</i> bravo.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never expect a sane response from an insane system

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/gifts).



> –Questa storia non verrà postata su Efp in quanto il regolamento lo vieta (LOL) – 
> 
>   
>  Il titolo è una citazione di Renee Fredrickson.
> 
>   
>  Scritta per [Eli](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171197) e per il suo compleanno. Perché ti voglio bene anche se sei una piaga. <3  
>  Grazie mille a [Nat](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=83697) per il betaggio (ti farò amare questa coppia, mwahahaha) e nulla, a voi.
> 
>  

 

 

Passo lento, cadenzato, preciso. Occasionale _tock_ contro le scale. 

Sono questi i segnali che urlano “Mycroft” nel Palazzo Mentale di Sherlock, scuotendolo leggermente e facendolo tornare con la mente nel soggiorno del 221b. 

Sherlock non si muove però, resta assolutamente fermo. Sa che comunque non avrà possibilità contro le sue deduzioni, sa che smaschererà la sua farsa nel giro di venti secondi, ad essere ottimisti, ma tentare non costa nulla.

Sherlock sente la porta aprirsi, senza preavviso – bussare rientra nei confini di “privacy” e “spazio personale”, concetti deliberatamente ignorati dai fratelli Holmes – e non riesce ad impedire alla sua mente di iniziare a dedurre. 

Fermo sulla porta. _Esitazione?_ _No, sorpresa_.  
Spostamento impercettibile dell’aria. _Movimento? Probabilmente no_. Cosa allora? Sospiro? Sorriso? _Ecco, quello. Ghigno, probabilmente_.  
Silenzio. Totale silenzio. Assenza di respiro, quasi. _Impossibile_.

« So che sei tra noi, Sherlock. » Le soffici parole di Mycroft lo fanno sussultare impercettibilmente. Nel silenzio assoluto della stanza, dove un solo respiro fa rumore, la sua voce è calma e sicura, lacerante e rassicurante. 

L’ha sentita così tante altre volte. Innumerevoli. In ogni sfumatura possibile.

Non esiste al mondo un’occasione in cui la sua voce lo abbia turbato, né è mai esistita. 

Eppure, nella quiete di quel pomeriggio stantio, Sherlock non riesce a non avere alcuna reazione, né riesce a dissimularlo del tutto.

È per questo che Mycroft sorride – Sherlock lo _sente_ sorridere – e sposta il peso sul piede destro. « Non mi inviti ad entrare? » Chiede retorico, prima di chiudersi la porta alle proprie spalle ed avanzare verso Sherlock, lentamente. 

Sherlock rimane immobile nel suo mutismo, facendo finta di essere sperduto in chissà quali meandri del suo Palazzo Mentale. 

Mycroft non se la beve. Certo che non se la beve.

« Sherlock. » Il suo nome sulle sue labbra è caldo, non c’è vena di rimprovero né di sarcasmo, solo rassegnazione ed un pizzico di divertimento. « Devo proprio dirlo ad alta voce? »

_ Sì, pigro idiota _ . Sherlock non lo dice, ma suppone che il suo viso abbia parlato da sé. 

« Bene, allora. » Sherlock sente un tonfo leggero – _l’ombrello_. 

Poi Mycroft avvicina l’altra poltrona a quella di Sherlock, per avere una visione più chiara di ciò che appare – anche solo per una frazione di secondo – sul suo volto. Le poltrone si toccano, e Sherlock sente un ginocchio di Mycroft poggiare di lato al suo, mentre l’altro – _maledetto_ – va a poggiarsi tra le sue gambe – _maledetta, maledetta abitudine di sedersi a gambe leggermente divaricate_. 

Se prima aveva qualche chance di resistere, adesso le ha perdute tutte. 

Mycroft resta fermo per qualche minuto. « Quando pensi ti si forma una leggera increspatura tra le sopracciglia, precisamente sopra il setto nasale. Qui. » mormora poi, avvicinandoglisi. Sherlock trattiene il respiro in un gesto involontario. Mycroft gli sfiora l’attaccatura tra le sopracciglia con un movimento leggero delle dita. Poi sorride. « Sei rigido, mentre quando sei immerso nella tua mente sei rilassato. Per non parlare ... » si ferma, portando la mano destra, a sfiorargli la guancia sinistra. Sherlock, il cui respiro era già flebile di per sé, si immobilizza ancora di più, e il fiato gli muore in gola. 

Può praticamente _percepire_ le molecole di aria attorno il viso di Mycroft spostarsi per lasciar spazio alle sue guance, rialzate a causa del sorriso che sicuramente avrà in volto. _Bastardo_.

« ... Di questo. » conclude soddisfatto, ritraendosi. 

Solo quando sente che suo fratello non gli è più vicino in modo impossibile Sherlock si concede di tirare un sospiro tremulo, di sollievo. Lento, un assaporare l’aria che riempie i polmoni in modo dolce, il bisogno d’ossigeno leggermente aumentato dai battiti del suo cuore non del tutto calmi come al solito, ma leggermente accelerati.

Il respiro di Sherlock si spezza in gola.

Le dita fredde di Mycroft adesso sono sulla sua mano sinistra, saldamente ancorata al bracciolo della poltrona – e di quello no, Sherlock non si era accorto. Involontariamente, le sue dita si stringono ancora di più sulla poltrona.

« Rilassati. » sono le parole calme di Mycroft, quasi della stessa intonazione di una ninnananna.

Sherlock non riesce a fare a meno di associare quelle parole ad altri ricordi, nella sua mente. Prima che possa impedirselo – abbassare la concentrazione davanti al nemico è sempre sintomo di debolezza e passo certo verso la sconfitta – quelle stesse parole che suo fratello gli ha rivolto pochi istanti prima si fondono assieme a quelle pronunciate tante e tante altre volte dal fratello. Alcuni ricordi più lontani, altri più vicini. 

Il ricordo della prima volta ancora marchiato a fuoco nel cervello.

Sente le dita di Mycroft cercare di fargli allentare la presa sulla poltrona, e torna al presente – _il suo cuore perde un battito_. 

Non può far altro che cedere – _cede sempre, a quelle parole_ – e la ferrea stretta della pelle della poltrona sotto le sue dita si scioglie come neve al sole. 

« Bravo, fratellino. Così si fa. » mormora, indugiando ancora per poco sulla sua mano, prima di passare all’altra e a ripetere lo stesso trattamento.

Sherlock ha ancora gli occhi fermamente chiusi. Non osa aprirli, e Mycroft sorride. « Testardo come sempre. Vediamo se riusciamo a fare qualcosa ... » la sua voce si abbassa volontariamente, e si porta lentamente verso il lato destro del viso del fratello, dove si ferma. Una leggera pressione delle labbra su un punto particolarmente sensibile di Sherlock, appena sotto l’orecchio, è quel che basta affinché questo perda il controllo di sé e rilasci un sospiro tremolante. Mycroft sorride. « ... per farti perdere questa rigidità. »

Sherlock sa bene cosa succederà dopo tutto ciò, e non riesce a reprimere un brivido di piacere al solo pensiero. 

« Mmm ... » sente mormorare sulla sua pelle, e un altro brivido sfugge al suo controllo. 

È in quel momento che il cellulare di Mycroft squilla, e Sherlock deve farsi forza con tutto sé stesso per non prenderglielo e lanciarlo dall’altra parte della stanza. 

Mycroft si tira indietro, ridendo piano, e estrae il cellulare dalla tasca. Un attimo di esitazione, poi risponde. « Non ora, Anthea. Questioni urgenti richiedono la mia attenzione. » Ironia nella voce. 

Poi silenzio – la chiamata continua. « D’accordo. » dice infine Mycroft, chiudendo poi la telefonata. Torna sulla pelle di Sherlock per sussurrargli « A quanto pare la mia presenza è richiesta altrove, fratello caro. », dopodiché si alza.

Sherlock apre gli occhi sul viso del fratello, prima di alzarsi e avvicinarglisi ancora. Occhi chiari che fissano occhi chiari, alla ricerca di qualche segno di bluff. « Non ti azzardare » mormora, la voce roca dall’eccitazione e di chi è stato a lungo senza parlare. 

Sono vicini in quel momento, talmente tanto che i loro toraci si toccano, i visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Respiro corto, pupille dilatate e battito accelerato praticamente urlano ciò che Sherlock non dice, e Mycroft, un mezzo ghigno sul suo viso, lo guarda semplicemente. « Oh certo che posso » è ciò che riesce a dire, prima di premersi di più contro Sherlock, portando a contatto i loro bacini e le cosce. La frizione fa gemere Sherlock e sospirare Mycroft, che poi mormora solo un « Ben tornato » prima di prendere la testa del fratello tra le mani e tenerla ferma. 

Sherlock apre la bocca in attesa e chiude gli occhi; Mycroft conosce suo fratello. La sua lingua cerca quella di Sherlock, in un bacio aperto che non ha nulla di bacio e tutto di assaggio. Il lento movimento continua lascivo per un po’, poi si interrompe qualche secondo dopo, con Mycroft che succhia la lingua del fratello e poi si stacca di qualche millimetro, sussurrando sulla sua bocca « Devo andare. »

Sherlock geme contrariato alla perdita del contatto. Non fa in tempo a fare nulla che Mycroft si è già districato da quella vicinanza assurda e si è avviato verso la porta. Con uno scatto improvviso Sherlock gli va dietro, e quando Mycroft va per aprirla, la mano destra di Sherlock la richiude con uno scatto non del tutto silenzioso. Poi appoggia la mano sinistra all’altro lato della testa di Mycroft, e questa volta è il suo turno di avvicinarsi all’orecchio dell’altro. « Certo, e da quando lasci il tuo ombrello in giro? » chiede, ghignando. « Stiamo diventando vecchi, fratello? » 

Mycroft si gira per quanto può nello spazio angusto tra la porta e suo fratello, ritrovandoselo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Poi sorride. « Ti preferisco attivo. » sussurra, e il sorriso si trasforma in un ghigno. 

Sherlock gli si avvicina. « Bugiardo. »

« Vero. Non voglio essere io a fare tutto il lavoro sporco. » ribatte.

« Ovvio. » soffia sulle labbra di Mycroft, la vicinanza intossicante. Sherlock chiude gli occhi, avvicinandosi ancora. Sente il respiro dell’altro sul naso, riesce a percepire le loro labbra sfiorarsi. « Pigro bastardo. »

Poi sono uno nella bocca dell’altro. Sherlock preme Mycroft contro la porta, strusciandoglisi addosso, facendo gemere entrambi al contatto tra i loro bacini. Non si staccano per respirare, non c’è tempo; ci sono solo rumori di lingua e sospiri, velati con cautela dal battito furioso dei loro cuori. 

Sherlock accarezza la guancia del fratello, mentre l’altra mano scende sul suo petto, passando per il collo ed eludendo la resistenza del cappotto aperto. Mycroft sospira un po’ di più, dopodiché prende Sherlock per le spalle e inverte le posizioni, andando a costringerlo tra la porta e il suo torace. I baci sono affamati, è passato decisamente troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che l’hanno fatto.

« Nnnpfh – » Sherlock cerca di parlare, ma viene zittito dalla lingua di Mycroft, che gli impedisce di formulare parole di senso compiuto.

« Ssh, non vorrai che Mrs. Hudson ci senta. » soffia Mycroft nella bocca del fratello. Le sue mani vanno a slacciare il primo bottone della sua camicia, poi il secondo, poi vanno a scostargli la camicia dal torace, rivelando un lembo di pelle diafana grande abbastanza da contenere una mano di Mycroft. 

Grande sicuramente a sufficienza per le sue labbra.

La bocca di Mycroft scende giù sul mento, per poi proseguire sulla mandibola, lasciando una scia di baci umidi dietro di sé. Sherlock si lascia sfuggire un gemito leggermente più rumoroso del dovuto, e Mycroft porta immediatamente una mano sulla sua bocca, premendo. « Vuoi che ti faccia star zitto con le cattive? » sussurra guardandolo negli occhi, prima di scendere sul suo collo ed iniziare a succhiarlo. 

Sherlock geme roteando gli occhi, cercando di rimanere quanto più silenzioso possibile. Per quanto non gli importi di ciò che si ritiene “socialmente accettabile”, sa che quello che stanno facendo non potrebbe assolutamente passare inosservato agli occhi di un esterno. Alcuni potrebbero considerarlo persino _sbagliato_. Idioti.

« Allora non qui, non voglio trattenermi. » mormora Sherlock con voce roca.

« Dovrai farlo, temo. » ribatte Mycroft. « Non siamo a casa, dove puoi urlare quanto vuoi. » a queste parole sorride leggermente, rievocando vari episodi in cui ha _davvero_ apprezzato il fatto che la sua abitazione a Londra o la loro proprietà nel Sussex siano isolate.

Sherlock grugnisce, allontanando Mycroft da sé con uno spintone, determinato a voler andare in camera a continuare ciò che stanno facendo. Gli lancia un’occhiataccia quando l’altro ricambia la spinta, sbattendolo contro la porta. 

Il fratello gli si avvicina fino a premerglisi contro, costringendolo di nuovo tra la porta e se stesso, con la differenza che questa volta ogni centimetro del suo corpo sta premendo contro di lui. Mycroft muove lentamente il bacino, facendolo strusciare contro quello di Sherlock, e gli porta le mani sulle spalle, facendolo aderire completamente alla porta. « Non farlo più. » sussurra, grave, sottolineando le parole con una spinta del bacino più profonda. Le loro pupille sono dilatate, i respiri leggermente accelerati, e Sherlock sussulta nel sentire la frizione contro il suo inguine aumentare. 

« Non qui » risponde più debolmente Sherlock, restando però fermo, in balia del tocco di Mycroft che ha ricominciato a far scorrere le mani in su, dalle spalle verso il collo.

« Mmm ... » mormora Mycroft, le labbra che tornano ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente a quelle di Sherlock. « E perché no. » continua, soffiandogli le parole ad un centimetro dalla sua pelle. « D’altronde, la camera da letto è così _comune_ , e ormai già usata ... » uno sfioramento di labbra su labbra « ... ripetutamente. » conclude, tornando a saggiare le labbra del fratello.

Per qualche minuto si sentono solo i loro respiri umidi, intervallati da irregolari sospiri e gemiti. Poi Mycroft fa scivolare le mani giù per il corpo di Sherlock, fino ad arrivare vicino al basso ventre. Il bottone e la zip dei pantaloni vengono aperti dalle mani esperte di Mycroft, che invece di scendere ancora più giù, risalgono verso l’alto, facendole passare al di sotto della camicia del fratello.

Sherlock emette un sospiro tremulo, poi si morde il labbro inferiore quando le mani di Mycroft arrivano sui suoi capezzoli, stringendoli tra il pollice e l’indice. 

Occhi saldamente chiusi, Sherlock si stringe sempre più sulla porta, cercando di sfuggire da quella lenta tortura. Sapendo a cosa va incontro, si preme una mano sulla bocca, mordendosi il palmo pur di non lasciar uscire alcun suono. 

Mycroft ghigna, dopodiché spinge il suo bacino contro quello di Sherlock, forte, accompagnandosi con una pressione più forte delle sue dita sul suo petto.

« Oh Dio. » si lascia sfuggire Sherlock, con un gemito più alto. Si preme di più la mano contro la bocca, cercando di concentrarsi sul dolore dei denti sulla pelle piuttosto che su ciò che gli sta facendo suo fratello. Quel giochetto è andato avanti per un bel po’, e Sherlock sa che il continuo tocco e sfregamento portano ad un sempre più rapido avvicinamento dell’orgasmo, anche senza che venga stimolato a dovere.

« Silenzio. » ordina perentorio Mycroft, adesso. Le sue mani si spostano verso il centro del petto, e inizia a slacciare i bottoni della camicia da dentro – qualcosa che Sherlock non ha mai imparato a fare, qualcosa in cui Mycroft è _dannatamente_ bravo.

Le dita leggere sfiorano la pelle, intente a sbottonargli la camicia, scendendo sempre di più. Il loro tocco leggero fa contrarre i muscoli dell’addome di Sherlock, che si ritrova ad ansimare sempre più velocemente.

Poi Mycroft gli morde la clavicola, e Sherlock urla.

Le mani di Mycroft sono immediatamente sulla sua bocca, salde, e Sherlock apre gli occhi, sorpreso dalla sua stessa reazione. Gli occhi severi di Mycroft lo rimproverano, una furia cieca derivante dal suo disobbedire al suo ordine che si lascia intravedere leggermente, nascosta dietro una parvenza di ilarità.

Restano in quella posizione per qualche secondo, poi Sherlock azzarda una spinta di bacino. 

Entrambi gemono, Mycroft più per la sorpresa che altro; Sherlock con un basso mormorio nel fondo della gola. Questo basta a far capire a Mycroft che, se pur con la bocca chiusa, Sherlock troverebbe sempre il modo di essere rumoroso. 

_ Oh beh, allora tanto vale. _

Mycroft lo sbatte nuovamente contro la porta, questa volta con più forza – con molta più forza. A Sherlock gli si blocca il respiro in gola, e Mycroft sorride maligno.

Rimangono a guardarsi negli occhi in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi una voce dal fondo delle scale fa sobbalzare Sherlock. « Sherlock, caro, tutto bene? » chiede Mrs. Hudson, il suono della sua voce smorzato dalla parete e dalla distanza.

Mycroft ha una nuova luce negli occhi ora, e Sherlock non riesce a reprimere un brivido, quando capisce qual è. « Rispondi. » gli sussurra Mycroft.

Gli lascia libera la bocca dalla mano, e sorride, in attesa. « Sì » tenta di dire Sherlock, la voce rauca. Si schiarisce la gola e riprova, gli occhi incatenati a quelli del fratello. « Sì, Mrs. Hudson, tutto be-hhh » Sherlock inspira rumorosamente, al movimento del bacino di Mycroft contro il suo. Mycroft sta ancora aspettando, però. « Tutto bene. » riprova Sherlock, la voce turbata.

Mycroft allarga il sorriso. « Ora dovrai essere davvero silenzioso, per non destare sospetti. » dice divertito, tornando a posare una mano sulla bocca di Sherlock, l’altra sul suo capezzolo destro. 

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, abbandonando la testa all’indietro.

Poi due dita di Mycroft gli allargano le labbra, entrandogli dentro, e Sherlock sa cosa fare.

Sollevando le palpebre e fissando gli occhi in quelli del fratello, inizia a leccare lentamente le sue dita, aiutandosi con dei movimenti di labbra. Si cura di farlo per bene, mappando ogni centimetro delle dita, iniziando a succhiarle con avidità quando le sente bagnate per bene.

« Ecco, così » mormora Mycroft, spostando lo sguardo sulla bocca di Sherlock. « Esatto. » sussurra, continuando a tormentare il capezzolo del fratello. 

Sherlock geme leggermente, incapace di controllarsi, e Mycroft scuote la testa divertito. Libera la bocca dell’altro dalle sue dita, lasciandola completamente libera. Gli lancia uno sguardo di avvertimento, dopodiché va ad abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer, stando attento a non toccare l’erezione del fratello. Sherlock si libera degli indumenti e delle scarpe, dopodiché sa che è meglio non muoversi. Adesso è Mycroft ad avere le redini del comando – _è sempre stato lui_.

Un dito lubrificato di saliva va a sfiorare la sua apertura, premendo leggermente dentro di lui. Il corpo di Sherlock quasi riconosce quelle dita e allarga istintivamente le gambe, e senza grosse difficoltà l’indice scivola lentamente al suo interno. 

Sherlock sospira e chiude gli occhi, completamente in balia di Mycroft. Adora quella parte, adora il fatto che l’unico disposto a lasciar entrare dentro di sé senza remore sia Mycroft, e adora il fatto che il suo corpo sia in sincrono col cervello, quelle volte. Adesso non ha bisogno di rilassarsi, non ha bisogno di nulla, ha solo bisogno che quel dannato dito _si muova_. _Pigro come il proprietario_.

Mycroft gli legge il viso e sa quando è il momento dicontinuare, perciò inizia ad affondare dentro di lui sempre di più, cercando di allentare la resistenza dei muscoli. Qualche minuto più tardi, le dita diventano due. Si allargano, ruotano, entrano dentro sempre di più.

Poi Mycroft sfiora il punto del piacere di Sherlock, e questo urla, incapace di star zitto.

L’altra mano di Mycroft scatta subito verso la sua bocca, tacendolo e cercando di mantenerlo sollevato allo stesso tempo. Le dita continuano a muoversi, continuano a sfiorare la sua prostata, e Sherlock continua a gemere dal fondo della gola, la mente che sta per cedere completamente le redini del comando al suo corpo – accade raramente, solo in momenti del genere e solo con Mycroft, e Sherlock _lo adora_. 

« Sherlock caro, sicuro di star bene? » La voce di Mrs. Hudson risulta più vicina di prima, e Sherlock spalanca gli occhi. 

« Rispondile. » sussurra Mycroft, andando a posizionarsi dietro l’orecchio sinistro del fratello, prima di iniziare a leccare quella porzione di pelle.

Sherlock non riesce a reprimere un brivido di piacere, e deve schiarirsi la gola due volte, prima di riuscire ad articolare qualcosa di intellegibile. « Sì, rimanga dov’è. » risponde, per poi gemere di nuovo all’ennesimo tocco provocatorio di Mycroft.

Sherlock lo sente ridere sotto il suo orecchio, prima di spostarsi sulla sua mascella e poi sulle sue labbra, lasciando una scia di baci nel percorso.

« Sei sicuro? » Ora la voce sembra diffidente, e Sherlock si morde il labbro inferiore per non essere maleducato. 

Le dita di Mycroft hanno preso a muoversi con un ritmo irregolare, facendo sì che sfiorino quel punto particolare ogni volta, e Sherlock riesce solo a gemere, ancora.

Le labbra di Mycroft sono insistenti, la lingua invadente, e Sherlock non ce la fa più. « My -- » sussurra, impotente, allontanandosi leggermente dal calore del fratello.

« Rispondile. » dice semplicemente Mycroft, continuando ad assaltare la sua bocca e continuando a muovere le dita. 

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. « My » sospira di nuovo, per quanto può. Le sue mani tremanti sono scese sui pantaloni del fratello, cercando di slacciargli i bottoni.

Mycroft sorride sulla sua bocca, poi ferma le dita di Sherlock e le toglie dal suo corpo. « Spero che ti sia bastato. » sussurra, per poi andare ad aiutare le mani di Sherlock, che annuisce. Mycroft fa un cenno del capo in direzione delle scale, ricordando Sherlock della signora Hudson, che sta ancora aspettando la sua risposta.

« Sì, non si preoccupi. » urla lui, guardando avidamente il fratello.

Poi Mycroft sta entrando in lui, e Sherlock chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare. 

Quando è completamente dentro di lui, Mycroft trattiene il respiro per qualche secondo, Sherlock invece solleva una gamba, portandola appena sotto la schiena di Mycroft, premendolo a sé. 

Poi Mycroft inizia a spingere. Forte. 

Sherlock ha nuovamente una mano a coprirgli la bocca quando si lascia sfuggire un gemito più rumoroso. Apre gli occhi, debolmente, e il viso di Mycroft gelato in una maschera di rabbia mista a piacere lo inchioda lì, ne cattura lo sguardo tra il suo, e non lo lascia andare. 

Mycroft continua a spingere forte in lui, mentre la schiena di Sherlock viene sbattuta ripetutamente contro la porta, in un ritmo che non ha nulla di silenzioso. 

Entrambi gemono, lo sguardo di Mycroft saldamente in quello di Sherlock, quando Mycroft riesce a trovare il punto più sensibile del fratello. A quel punto continua a spingere sempre più velocemente, sapendo che ormai Sherlock non durerà più tanto – così come nemmeno lui.

Fa scorrere la mano libera sul corpo di Sherlock, scendendo giù verso il suo ventre, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione, che stringe leggermente alla base, prima di iniziare a muovere la mano su di essa. 

Sherlock non riesce a rimanere ad occhi aperti, succube del piacere che Mycroft gli sta facendo provare, e lascia andare indietro la testa, ormai vicino all’apice del piacere.

« Guardami. » ordina perentorio Mycroft, e una stilettata di piacere più intenso colpisce i sensi di Sherlock a quelle parole. Apre gli occhi per ritrovarsi il viso di Mycroft vicino – vicinissimo, e le sue mani che prima si erano ancorate al suo cappotto salgono fino ad andare a prendere il viso del fratello, tirandoselo verso di sé. 

Mycroft capisce e gli libera la bocca, prima di prenderne possesso ed esplorarla con minuzia, mordendogli occasionalmente il labbro e passandoci poi la lingua, come per scusarsi – _non lo farebbe mai_.

La sua mano e il bacino continuano a muoversi incessanti, e a Sherlock serve un solo minuto per venire, soffocando un gemito contro la bocca del fratello e sporcandogli di seme la mano. 

Mycroft non si ferma, continua a muoversi dentro Sherlock ancora e ancora, inseguendo il proprio orgasmo, consapevole che per il fratello quello equivale a sovrastimolazione e aumentando il ritmo proprio per quello. 

Sorride sulle sue labbra quando Sherlock fa per tirarsi indietro, solo per premersi ancora di più contro la porta. 

« Per favore, My ... » sussurra Sherlock sulle sue labbra, cercando di far smettere almeno la frizione della mano sul suo membro. Sempre sorridendo, Mycroft continua a muoversi, approfondendo un bacio e inasprendo le spinte, gemendo di tanto in tanto ai mormorii di disagio di Sherlock. 

Dopo qualche spinta, Mycroft ferma la propria mano e viene dentro Sherlock, mordendogli il labbro inferiore per soffocare un gemito che non avrebbe nulla da invidiare a quelli di Sherlock, in quanto a rumore. 

Respirandosi addosso, restano in quella posizione per qualche secondo, prima che Mycroft porti la mano sporca di Sherlock vicino la sua bocca, incitandolo con lo sguardo a pulirla. 

Sherlock lo guarda negli occhi mentre si porta la mano del fratello in bocca e inizia a leccarla, pulendola per bene. Poi si avvicina a Mycroft e lo bacia, il proprio sapore che ora si mescola nelle loro bocche. Il bacio è lento e profondo, ora, e al termine di esso Mycroft esce da dentro di lui.

Non si parlano per un po’ di tempo, durante il quale Mycroft si ricompone e poi va a recuperare l’ombrello vicino le poltrone. 

Sherlock cerca di trattenere dentro di sé il seme di Mycroft, per non sporcare il pavimento ed evitare spiegazioni imbarazzanti per gli altri. Si volta verso di lui in tempo per vederlo raccogliere l’ombrello da terra.

Poi Mycroft si avvia verso la porta. « Non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni quando dovrai spiegare a Mrs. Hudson cosa è successo. » ride Mycroft, andandogli vicino. 

Sherlock non riesce a non guardarlo con una certa nota di dolcezza e ironia. « Sì beh, parlare è noioso. » risponde sorridendo.

« Però urlare non lo è, vero? » chiede ironico Mycroft, prima di baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra. 

« _Farti innervosire_ no, non lo è. » lo corregge Sherlock, sorridendo di sbieco.

Mycroft scuote la testa prima di aprire la porta. « Buona giornata, fratello. » dice semplicemente.

« Che voleva Anthea? » chiede Sherlock, una punta di gelosia nel ricordare la chiamata.

« Mi ha confermato che la riunione del Diogene è stata spostata alle venti. » risponde semplicemente Mycroft, consapevole di aver preso in giro Sherlock, prima.

Sherlock sorride, poi scuote la testa. È ormai di spalle a Mycroft quando parla di nuovo. « Cerca di fare più esercizio per la prossima volta, oggi ti ho visto un po’ affaticato. » dice solo.

Mycroft si blocca in mezzo al pianerottolo, prima di rientrare e prendere Sherlock per le spalle, sbattendolo con forza contro la parete accanto la porta. « Non provocarmi, o la prossima volta te ne pentirai. » soffia Mycroft, ironico, un’ombra di minaccia sul suo volto. Preme forte la bocca contro quella di Sherlock, facendo aderire la testa di quest’ultimo contro la parete. 

Sherlock sibila per il dolore, ma non si scosta. Cerca anzi di rispondere al bacio del fratello, quando Mycroft si scosta e sorride, una punta di malizia e una promessa di fargliela pagare nel suo sguardo. 


End file.
